


living in midnight

by SuddenlyTentacles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlyTentacles/pseuds/SuddenlyTentacles
Summary: Open up and let me get to youTake you to another sideCome to my world after midnight





	living in midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calmdad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmdad/gifts).



> A pseudo-fill for the VLD Creators' Server Flash Exchange- my first recipient had to drop the exchange, but this was already written, so may as well post it! :D 
> 
> Inspired by an interesting headcanon/meta [softshirogane](http://softshirogane.tumblr.com/post/174597452977/all-i-want-is-for-somebody-to-give-lotor-the-kind) wrote that mentioned Lotor being both touch-starved and touch-repulsed, and how I thought he might try to cope with it while in a relationship with Keith.

Keith woke in darkness, something beside him– someone, he realized, his hand closing on the hilt under his pillow.

“All’s well.” A voice, rich and precise. Keith relaxed as the dim lights of his bunk came up slowly, just enough to cast deep, soft shadows over Lotor where he sat on the edge of the mattress. Lotor took his hand away from the wall of the bunk, the bright control panel vanishing and leaving even less light to see by.

Keith felt himself slide back down the sharp peak of adrenaline towards the same bone-weariness that had sent him to bed in the first place. He grunted and wrapped his pillow up in his arms, burying his cheek in it again, facing Lotor and the room beyond him this time.

“Wuzzit?” he mumbled, his eyelids already drooping. Lotor shook his head.

“Nothing. I didn’t mean to wake you; I apologize.”

Keith grunted again in acknowledgement and let his eyes slide shut, but frowned to himself. Something about the words stuck in his mind, like a rock in his shoe. He pried his eyes back open and squinted up at Lotor through the light.

He was fully armored where he sat, from his breastplate down to his boots, one leg folded on the bed beside Keith and the other planted firmly on the floor. His hair was down again, too, sleek and impeccably styled, not a strand out of place that Keith could see.

When Keith had left him to go to bed however-long ago, Lotor had been down to his sleeveless undersuit, jacket and armor cast aside except for his boots and the butt-cape he’d resorted to using as a rag with less than stellar results; he’d had his hair pulled back in a chaotic disaster of a bun, oil streaked through the pale cloud of it like errant shadows and smeared at his temples, his chin, his nape– all the places his hands strayed when his gears really started turning. Keith had left him up to his elbows in Sincline’s guts with a sharp, clever grin on his face.

It was gone now. Keith lifted his head off the pillow to search Lotor’s shadowed face more closely, and felt the mattress dip with the subtle shift of Lotor’s weight away from him.

Keith clamped down sharply on the urge to chase. It had never once done him any good with Lotor, not the battlefield, not on the training deck, and not in the bedroom. He settled back onto his pillow instead, still watching Lotor; he took the pressure off by letting his eyes soften and slide away from Lotor’s face, down over his shoulders and the arms crossed over his chest. It wasn’t the worst he’d ever seen Lotor, not even close, and more importantly Lotor was here. He’d come to Keith. He let the warmth of that fact soothe away the faint sting of Lotor recoiling, and let his eyes slide shut again.

“You gonna stay a while?” he murmured. There was a long beat between question and answer.

“If I may.” It was quiet and too precise to sound uncertain, but it sounded– poised, like a leaf on the edge of a blade.

“‘Course you can, I always want you around.” It was the truth, but it wasn’t quite the right thing to say. The shadow of Lotor’s mouth twisted and he looked away, out into the wider darkness of the bedroom. Keith bit back the ache of frustration and tamped it down next to ‘chase,’ and then, instead of words, he reached out to lay his arm across Lotor’s lap with the vague notion of coaxing Lotor into laying down beside him at least

Lotor’s hand caught his wrist sharply, moving too fast for Keith’s tired eyes to track and leaving him blinking in surprise. They froze like that for a moment, and Keith risked a glance at Lotor’s face. He stared blindly down at their hands, his eyes wide and his pupils narrow, quivering slits against his irises. Keith’s heart sank, shriveling into a cold, queasy stone in his stomach.

“Sorry,” he whispered hoarsely, tugging at his wrist. Lotor didn’t let go.

Keith stole another glance at his face, peering up through the fall of his bangs. Lotor’s mouth tightened as he stared down at their hands, his jaw working subtly like he was trying to speak through closed lips, and shadows on his throat shifted as he swallowed so thickly Keith could hear it. Keith stayed quiet and still in the darkness, waiting for Lotor to make his way through whatever thorny thicket had cropped up in his mind while Keith had been away.

"....Would you be still for me a moment?" The words were as soft and hoarse as if Lotor had been the one asleep. Keith blinked as he processed them, confused.

"Uh– sure. Okay."

Some of the tension eased out of Lotor's face as he released Keith's wrist, and that was all Keith needed to see to know he'd made the right call. He was completely awake now, nerves and curiosity driving off the last of his sleepiness. Keith rolled over onto his back so he didn't have to keep craning his neck to see more than Lotor's hips, kicking his blanket down until the edge of it was at his hips. He tucked one arm under his pillow and head and scratched his stomach with a yawn before letting his hand fall where it was and lay across his belly, right between his hips. He'd never managed to get back in the habit of wearing pajamas after his year in the desert on his own; he could barely tolerate the thinnest blanket in the castle thrown over his legs.

Lotor watched him settle, his face tense but otherwise blank as a brick wall to Keith's eye. Once Keith stopped moving, Lotor cocked his head in a silent question, and Keith nodded back.

Despite that, Lotor stayed where he was for a long moment, watching Keith silently. Keith tracked his gaze as it darted over his chest and stomach, so intent Keith had to step on the urge to squirm under it.

Lotor uncrossed his arms and reached out, sudden but too smooth and unhurried to really startle Keith. Not slow, but deliberate; Lotor's hand didn't so much as tremble as it drifted over to Keith's stomach and brushed his fingertips down the shallow divot that ran down the center of his abs.

Keith couldn't keep his stomach from twitching at the tickle of it, but he didn't squirm or smile at least. Lotor didn't seem to mind; his eyes followed his fingers as they traced the firm lines of Keith's muscles, touch so light at times that Keith could barely feel it. He made his way down Keith's stomach to his navel, pausing there and circling it with his fingertips as his touch became a bit firmer, more solid against Keith's skin.

Lotor's gaze followed his touch intently, leaving Keith free to watch his face as he did, for all the good it did him. He hadn't cracked Lotor's pokerface yet, didn't know if he ever would– Keith could see feeling flicker across Lotor's perfectly neutral mask periodically, but it was there and gone before he could come close to pinning it down.

Keith's hand twitched at the first brush of Lotor's knuckles across the back of it. Lotor's thumb swept across the skin behind them with a firmer touch, wiping away the ghost of the sensation, but then they came back, bumping over the bones in Keith’s hand. Lotor's fingertips came behind them this time, tracing the valleys and peaks of them and then toying with his knuckles, rubbing the delicate skin between them. He nudged the edge of Keith's hand and Keith let him turn it over, rolling it palm up.

Lotor stroked a single fingertip lightly down the center of Keith's palm, and Keith suddenly realized the flaw in whatever Lotor's plan was. His palm was way, way more sensitive than the back of his hand, and Lotor's touch was warm, even through his suit. The faint texture of it really only added to the issue.

Lotor didn't seem to notice when Keith's breath hitched slightly in his chest, too focused on tracing the veins running under the thin, absurdly sensitive skin of his wrist. He didn't know if he'd just never noticed how sensitive his wrists were, or if it just had something to do with how close his hand was to his groin– or how close Lotor's hand was to his groin– but Keith had to concentrate to keep his breath steady as a thread of warmth unspooled itself from the tip of Lotor's finger and slid right through him to coil at the base of his cock, making it twitch with interest.

Keith almost breathed a sigh of relief when Lotor's touch wandered back over to his stomach, his fingers touching each muscle in his abs on their way higher, like stepping stones. He had just enough presence of mind to recognize Lotor's trajectory and brace himself, the only thing that let him keep breathing steadily when Lotor's fingers followed the furrow of his sternum.

Keith shut his eyes and tried to disappear into his breathing the way he did when he meditated, but meditating was hard enough alone in a silent training deck– it was impossible with Lotor's knuckles brushing over his chest and his thumb rubbing along the jut of his collarbone. Keith could feel heat spreading under his skin, but he had no idea whether the flush would catch Lotor's eye in the dim blue glow of the bunk lights. Either way, he had no choice but to play dead and hope Lotor couldn't see the way Keith's cock was slowly filling beneath his thin blanket.

Lotor's hand traveled higher still, the pads of his fingers dipping into the hollow of his throat light and quick, then following the cord of a tendon up to his jaw. Keith fought to keep the muscles in it relaxed, which only made it harder not to moan softly when Lotor traced the sharp edge of his jaw down to his chin, his thumb stroking Keith's cheek tenderly as it passed. The sweetness of the touch made Keith's throat tighten painfully, and suddenly Keith wanted to touch him back so sharply it ached, the feeling swelling behind his ribs until he could have choked on it. Instead, he breathed out as slowly and steadily as he could through his mouth.

The pad of Lotor's thumb lighted on his bottom lip and startled him into opening his eyes. Lotor stared back down at him– Keith hadn't even noticed him move to lean over him where he lay. Lotor's thumb parted his lips with a little pressure while he was busy blinking in surprise, and Keith swallowed thickly, his gaze nailed to Lotor's. The tension in Lotor's face was gone, replaced by a soft look of something like fascination, or wonder. Keith flushed even hotter under the warm weight of it, and Lotor finally, finally smiled again, the corners of his mouth twitching faintly.

"You're beautiful." Lotor murmured. Keith's face burned, but Lotor had asked him to stay still- his fist tightened in the pillow under his head and he had a death grip on the edge of the blanket now, but he stayed where he was despite every urge to turn away or drag a pillow or a hand over his face, anything to gain a bit of breathing room.

Lotor's thumb dropped away from his lips to his chin as Lotor's gaze swept away from his, down his torso, and Keith almost sighed in relief again- until he remembered his half-hard cock a beat too late. His head jerked up off the pillow automatically despite Lotor's request, just in time to see Lotor go still as he spotted the hard line of Keith's cock beneath the blanket.

"Ah," Lotor said.

"Um– " Keith started, his brain scrambling for words. Lotor moved again before he could string any together, his hand releasing Keith's chin and ghosting down over Keith's throat and chest and stomach as it traveled steadily downward. Keith stopped breathing altogether when Lotor pressed his palm flat over Keith's navel and then slid his hand lower, onto the soft part of his belly between his hips, his fingers slipping beneath the edge of the blanket.

Lotor's hand slid back the way it came, out from under the blanket- and then forward again, slow and steady, pressing deep into Keith's tissue. Massaging, Keith realized, trying to push away a faint cloud of disappointment as it rolled over him. Lotor's hand began to rub in circles and Keith's jaw clenched with the effort of biting back a groan as his head dropped back down onto the pillow. It felt good, and the rush of anticipation had left him fully hard and beginning to ache. Lotor's hand so close and hot on his skin only made it worse.

He looked up again and found Lotor no longer watching his own hand, but staring off to his side into the darkness of the bedroom, face turned too far for Keith to see his expression. Lotor's hand abandoned the circles to rub up his sides, stroking his ribs, which was easier to deal with, but Keith was struggling to find the right words to tell Lotor that it didn't help and he didn't mind if Lotor didn't want to do anything, but–

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as Lotor took his hand away, did something to his bracer's controls, and popped it off. He set the armor aside, down beside the bed, and then did the same with the other as Keith watched, holding his breath and not daring to hope. Lotor stripped his gloves off and dropped them over the side of the bed, and then turned back to Keith.

His gaze hovered over Keith's torso this time, not meeting Keith's eyes as he turned and moved more fully onto the bed. Lotor's expression was blank again, but before Keith could so much as frown with worry, Lotor lowered himself down on to the bed, stretching out beside Keith and propping himself up on an elbow.

Keith stopped breathing again, watching Lotor settle in beside him. There was still a solid six inches of empty air between them when Lotor reached for him again, smoothing a palm over Keith's ribs again and driving the air Keith had been holding out of his lungs. That made him glance up at Keith's face, but only briefly before he looked back down at his own hand on Keith's skin and followed it down to the edge of the blanket.

He stopped there and Keith could have exploded. He'd given up on trying to keep his muscles relaxed under Lotor's touch and instead focused on keeping the frustration out of his face as Lotor looked back up at him. There was just enough uncertainty there for Keith to get a read on, and it doused the distant sparks of irritation in his head almost instantly.

"May I?" Lotor said quietly. Keith nodded fervently, gratified when the tension in Lotor's face eased again and he looked back to what he was doing.

Lotor pulled the blanket away, smoothly dragging it to the floor. Keith shuddered at the coolness of the air, even cooler on his flushed skin and his cock. Lotor pressed his palm to Keith's belly again and slid his hand downward, and this time he kept going until his fingers brushed Keith's cock and covered it with his hand. Keith let himself sigh in relief, his eyelids fluttering shut as his hips bucked upward lightly, looking for just a bit more friction– but Lotor tensed beside him.

"Keith." he whispered tightly, his voice unhappy enough to make Keith's eyes shoot open again. Lotor kept his eyes on his hand, and his voice was gentle when he said "Please, be still." Keith bit his lip and nodded guiltily.

"Sorry." he whispered back. Lotor nodded once, and then slowly, carefully, closed his hand around Keith's shaft. Keith grunted quietly in relief, shutting his eyes to concentrate on staying still as Lotor slowly began to move his hand. Lotor's grip was light, but that was fine by him when his cock was still dry.

Lotor worked his cock slow and easy, tugging at him with smooth strokes. Keith shut his eyes and let himself relax into the gentle pleasure of it, the relief of finally being touched. Heat built slowly but steadily in his gut as Lotor stroked him, occasionally smoothing his hand down over Keith's balls to fondle them and roll them in his palm before taking Keith's cock in hand again. The heat wound tighter and pre-come beaded at the tip of his cock until Lotor's thumb swiped over it and smeared it down his shaft, not nearly wet enough for what Keith was beginning to want. It wasn't going to be enough to take him over the edge. Keith bit his lip, worrying it and furrowing his brow in concentration as he tried to think through the waves of pleasure rolling through him with each tug of his cock.

Lotor made a soft noise, a quiet grunt low in his throat, and Keith looked up at him in surprise. Lotor watched his own hand move over Keith's cock intently, his brow knitted and his lips parted, the dark tip of his tongue just visible. The sight of him went right to the root of Keith's cock in a frisson of heat and he shuddered, a whimper slipping out of him. It caught Lotor's attention, his eyes flicking up to Keith's face and then darkening as he sucked in a sharp, short breath. 

A kiss was the last thing Keith expected. Lotor ducked his head and shoved their mouths together, his grip tightening around Keith's cock and speeding up as he licked his way into Keith's mouth. Keith let him, his heart surging happily as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss with a moan. It was the easiest thing in the world to reach up and slide his hand into Lotor’s hair, cupping the back of his head and scratching gently at his scalp the way he liked to make him shiver.

Lotor didn’t shiver. He froze again, his hand stuttering to a stop and his face jerking back from Keith’s an inch, breaking the kiss. Keith made a soft, confused noise that died in his throat as the penny dropped and his heart dropped into his stomach. 

“Crap, Lotor, I’m sorry–” He dropped his gaze and rushed to untangle his hand from Lotor’s hair as quickly and gently as he could, but the moment his hand was free Lotor let go of his dick and caught his hand in midair. Keith jerked his gaze back up to Lotor’s face and stared wide-eyed as Lotor turned and pressed a kiss to the heel of his palm. He placed Keith’s hand on the pillow beside his head, turning his palm to it and gently squeezing his fingers until Keith grabbed it obediently.

“Just like that,” he murmured. Keith nodded, staring at him dazedly, his heart still thumping after the rush of guilty panic. Lotor’s face was calm, his brow smooth and his gaze steady, and Keith swallowed tightly against the urge to apologize again. Lotor pressed his palm to Keith’s ribs and pushed gently, urging him to roll onto his side away from Lotor. HIs heart twisted unhappily in his chest and he turned his face away first to hide it as he obeyed– 

Lotor’s breastplate pressed into his shoulder blades, and then the edges of his belt dug into Keith’s ass as he pressed up against him from behind. Keith stared at the wall of his bunk in stunned silence as Lotor settled against his back, and his heart thumped even faster in his chest as a fresh spark of hope flickered in it. Then he grunted as Lotor’s boot banged into his ankle, and stiffened when Lotor sighed behind him.

“This isn’t very comfortable for you, is it?” Lotor muttered. 

“Wh- no, it’s fine!” Keith said, his voice an entire octave too high. Hell, he wouldn’t have complained if Lotor’s sword had stabbed him in the kidney.

Lotor sighed again, and pulled away. Keith’s heart lurched and he narrowly avoided reaching for Lotor by clutching his pillow until his claws emerged, puncturing it with the faint sound of ripping cloth. HIs brain was still scrambling for something to say when he heard the breastplate’s clasps rattle, and sagged into the bed with relief. 

Keith stayed put and listened to Lotor’s armor fall away, and when he returned, it was with bare arms and feet. Even better, when his hips pressed up against Keith’s, he felt the hard line of Lotor’s cock through his suit and grinned quietly to himself when Lotor fit it snugly between the cheeks of his ass. 

“Better?” Lotor asked quietly. Keith nodded eagerly.

“Yeah, perfect.” 

“Good.” Lotor’s voice rumbled through him and Keith shivered with it, kneading the pillow under his hands to keep them in place. He’d kill a man to be able to touch Lotor right now, but nothing was worth the shuttered look Lotor got when he was like this.Keith dug his claws in and waited He was rewarded by Lotor’s arm sliding between his neck and the pillow, wrapping down over his shoulder and chest in an embrace that filled Keith’s chest with something bright and warm and bursting, like he’d swallowed a star. He squirmed back into Lotor before he remembered to stop himself, but Lotor only tightened his grip and pressed his free hand flat to Keith’s belly, steadying him. 

Once Keith settled, Lotor brought his hand to his mouth while Keith watched from the corner of his eye and licked, dragging his tongue wetly over his palm. Lotor reached for him again and Keith sighed happily as Lotor’s hand stroked his cock more smoothly, smearing spit and fresh beads of pre-come over his shaft. Lotor’s grip was tighter now, his pace faster, and the heat of his body pressed to Keith’s back was infectious, spreading through him to pool low in his belly. Even hotter was Lotor’s hard cock pressing insistently against his ass, shifting against him subtly as Lotor’s movements rocked him. 

“I love you like this.” Lotor whispered, the words brushing Keith’s ear on a warm breath. He shuddered and gasped as Lotor pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’re exquisite. There’s nothing like you in the universe.” 

“Lotor, please,” Keith gasped, without the faintest clue what he was asking for. Lotor squeezed his cock until he groaned, twisting his grip and teasing the underside of the head with the pad of his thumb. 

“I could do this for hours. I never tire of watching you.” He pressed a kiss behind the point of Keith’s jaw. “Never doubt that.” Another kiss, above his pulse pounding in his throat. ”Never doubt that I love you.” 

Keith shook his head violently against the pillow, panting. Stuffing leaked from the furrows his claws had ripped in the pillow; his grip tightened with a soft ripping sound and they grew another inch longer.

Keith bit his lip, breathing harshly through his nose. The edge of his orgasm was closer now, was barreling towards him, but the constant rub of Lotor’s dick against him was the worst kind of distraction. His mind wandered to other nights spent with Lotor’s body pressed against his, the sweet, burning pressure of Lotor pressing into him, his hips pounding against Keith’s ass. 

His hand dropped to Lotor’s wrist and Lotor jerked to a stop; Keith’s eyes shot open, just as surprised at the touch as Lotor, a guilty shock jumping through him. 

“Alright?” Lotor asked tensely. Keith swallowed hard and licked dry lips, then forced the words out in a rush.

“Can– can you fuck me? Please?” 

He felt Lotor’s breath catch in his chest as Lotor froze behind him. Keith’s heart pounded in his ears, even as it plummeted into his stomach, guilt gnawing at it as it went. He opened his mouth and stammered, tripping over his own tongue as he scrambled for words– and then shut his mouth with a loud click of his teeth when Lotor released the breath he’d been holding in a hot rush of air over Keith’s cheek.

Lotor rolled into him and let go of his dick, squashing Keith for a moment and startling an awkward noise out of him, and then Keith heard the mechanical click of the cubby in his bunk’s wall opening up. Lotor snatched the clear plastic bottle out of it and popped the cap open with his thumb, shutting the compartment with the back of his fist. 

Keith’s heart soared; he’d never been so happy to see a bottle of lube in his life. He shoved his hand out under the bottle and Lotor squeezed it onto his fingers with a shaky hand, his breath coming harsher across Keith’s cheek. He capped the bottle and dropped it onto the bed as Keith lifted a leg and dove between his own legs with a soft moan of relief. He sank two of his fingers into his ass and Lotor’s hand came up to grip his thigh, holding it up for him, his hand hot as a brand on Keith’s skin. 

His knuckles brushed across the front of Lotor’s pants as he worked his fingers in and out of himself, the wet noises loud in the dim quiet of the bunk. Lotor whispered a guttural Galran curse and released Keith’s leg, his hand fumbling against Keith’s at his fly and lighting an electric fuse of anticipation at the base of Keith’s spine. 

Hot velvety skin brushed the back of his hand, and he pulled his fingers free with a wet sucking sound to grab it, a low, hungry noise vibrating in his throat. Lotor caught him and pressed his hand back into the pillow by his head. Keith cringed, his shoulders hunching a scant centimeter– but Lotor’s cock was still brushing the curve of his ass and the arm around his chest held him as tightly as ever. He took a breath as Lotor released his hand, and shoved the writhing knot of guilt out of his head to focus on warm strength of Lotor’s chest pressed to his back, the pressure of Lotor’s arm across his chest, the way the heat of it all throbbed through him to pool low in his belly where it was all steadily pulling tauter. 

Keith groaned at the first brush of Lotor’s cock against his hole, lifting his leg even higher to spread himself more for Lotor, and choked on the sound as Lotor pushed the head of it in fast with a soft hiss. Lotor’s hand covered his belly, fingers splayed and tense, digging into the softness of it and holding him in place as he pushed even deeper in a slow, sweet burn of pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Keith gasped, “Fuck, fuck–!” His hands shook with tension as he dug his claws into the pillow until he felt them pricking at his palm through the fabric. Lotor stopped, but his hips weren’t flush with Keith’s yet, and Keith flinched with the abortive urge to rock his ass back to meet them. “Oh fuck, please don’t stop– you feel so good, Lotor, please–!” 

Lotor swore again, a short string of harsh Galra, and then he grabbed Keith’s thigh again to lift it as high as Keith could stand and snapped his hips forward. They hardly touched Keith’s ass, but Lotor’s cock slammed directly into his prostate and Keith shouted hoarsely, begging for more. Lotor launched into a fast, heavy rhythm with a pinpoint precision that had Keith babbling nonsense in a few hard strokes. 

Lotor panted into his neck, and Keith ripped the pillow even more as he fought the urge to reach back and pull Lotor forward to press his mouth onto his skin. Pleas and praise tumbled out of Keith instead as Lotor pumped into him, his claws biting into Keith's thigh as his grip tightened steadily. Keith's legs shook, trembling in Lotor's grasp as the hot core of pleasure in his gut wound tighter and tighter, condensing like a collapsing star. 

He panted along with Lotor, his eyes screwed shut in concentration as he chased the edge of it, and then they shot open as Lotor abruptly shifted. He let go of Keith's chest and thigh at once, the hand on his thigh grabbing his belly again to pull his hips further back. Lotor pounded into him even harder, his hips slamming against Keith's ass, and Keith was so close he almost missed Lotor's hand fumbling against his entirely.

Keith turned loose of the pillow absentmindedly, and then all his attention came crashing down onto his hand as Lotor’s grabbed it. Keith’s heart tripped over itself as Lotor slotted their fingers together tightly, his palm soft and warm against Keith’s between the calluses that rasped over his own. 

Keith came with a soft, choked off sound as he went rigid, arching back into Lotor and squeezing his hand as tightly as he could. Lotor’s hand tightened painfully back, and he slammed into Keith and stayed there, buried to the hilt inside him. 

He went limp in Lotor’s arms, boneless in the aftermath of the pure molten heat that had swept through him. He had a few moments of easy breathing, and then Lotor rolled into him again. He managed one soft confused sound before Lotor’s weight squeezed the rest of the air out of him as Lotor half-pinned him to the mattress, pressing closer until they touched from shoulder to ankle and his legs were tangled with Keith’s. Lotor’s mouth landed on the side of his throat in a wet, hungry kiss that he repeated again and again, up and down Keith’s neck and jaw, slow and deliberate. His hand wandered away from Keith’s belly, pawing at him with broad strokes of his palm, petting his sides and sliding between his belly and the mattress to pet his stomach too, but the hand in Keith’s stayed locked in place.

Keith basked in it, his heart squeezing happily in his chest as Lotor nuzzled into the side of his jaw and pressed their cheeks together. Lotor moved against him almost restlessly, his hand wandering and his legs shifting between Keith’s, his chest rubbing against Keith’s back as he moved. Exhaustion had caught back up with Keith in the wake of his orgasm, and his eyelids weighed heavily as he rubbed his thumb back and forth over Lotor’s, too tired to move much more.

Slowly, Lotor settled. He’d rolled back a bit, some of his weight still pressing down on Keith’s back, but Keith could breath easy and it was a comfortable, solid weight that anchored him. Keith reached down to where Lotor’s hand had made its way back to his lower belly, slowly, carefully, and hovered over Lotor’s arm; Lotor pushed his wrist into Keith’s hand almost instantly. 

Keith grinned into his pillow and pulled Lotor’s arm up, wrapping it over his ribs instead and tucking Lotor’s hand and forearm against his chest snugly. Lotor sighed against his cheek, slow and contented.

“You gonna stay a while?” Keith murmured again, drowsily.

“If you’ll have me.” Lotor whispered back. Keith lifted their joined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to their knuckles. 

“I always want you around.”


End file.
